Automobile body-in-white units accumulate metal particulates during the manufacturing and assembly processes such as weld balls, metal shavings, metal dust, and the like. The metal particulates may cause several different issues when they remain on an e-coated automobile body including, surface defects, star bursting, and galvanic corrosion.
The metal particulates may be removed from automobile bodies in the paint shop, during the phosphate coating and e-coating stages. The phosphate coating and e-coating systems are then filtered to remove the metal particulates.
Automobile bodies have traditionally been made from ferrous metals but may now include non-ferrous materials as well. It would be desirable to provide a particle separation system that removes ferrous metal particulates and non-ferrous material particulates from the phosphate coating and e-coating systems.